American Magic
by AimeLarks
Summary: Aime Larks is a new student at Toathrilles School. She is the most powerful witch imaginable. She beccomes tangled in a mess with Harry and Voldemort. Surely she'll survive. At least, we hope.
1. Author's Notice

{All HP characters sadly belong to J.K.R. She's a mastermind, I know. Aime and gang belong solely to me, so please do not take them. Toathrilles School and Professors belong to me-as well as the plot. Thanks for your respect of my work.} 


	2. Surprise

Chapter 1 Surprise  
  
Aime Larks had only her mother. She lived in a normal neighborhood with normal people. No one really liked her, and she was used to that. She wasn't the most normal 11 year-old in Colorado. In fact, she wasn't very normal at all. She lived in a normal house with a normal mother, but she always seemed to make people mad. She didn't mean to, but when people made fun of her, she just happened to see that they were bald the next day or had a severe balance disorder.  
  
One day, a long time back, her father had left her and her mother to fend for themselves. Her mother never spoke of her run-away husband or of what his job was. Aime never asked.  
  
During Aime's summer vacation, she showed her mother her school- supply list. It contained many items, but Daina Larks was wondering if Aime would get her letter or not.  
  
"What's wrong Mom?"  
  
Her mother answered, "Nothing dear, I'm just thinking about what school you are going to go to."  
  
"Oh, well I thought I would go to Markwell's Academy for Girls.did you have another idea?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not sure if you will be accepted or not.it is a very odd school."  
  
"Okay Mom."  
  
Aime was curious as to which school her mother was talking about, but she didn't question it. She went to her small room and put on a necklace that her father left her years ago. It had a picture of a man on it-one with bright blue eyes and black hair like hers. She smiled and, to her surprise, it smiled back. She took off the necklace and threw it on her bed. But-wondering if it was a bit of her imagination-she walked to the bed and looked at the necklace again. It didn't do anything this time. She backed out of the room and closed the door before running to her mom to ask what was going on.  
  
"Mom! Dad's necklace smiled at me!"  
  
She didn't look surprised, but instead a bit annoyed. "Why did he have to learn about that silly potion?"  
  
"Potion?" She had never heard her mother, an English teacher, ever say the word 'potion' before.  
  
"Nothing dear, I'll tell you when you're older.or when your letter arrives; whichever comes first."  
  
Aime looked slightly disappointed at this news but went back into her bedroom to examine the necklace once more. It smiled again, and she smiled back this time. Her mother was not frightened, so why should she be? She put the necklace on and went outside to see the sunshine pouring onto the lawn.  
  
It was a bright day, and she had never seen the sky so blue, even in Colorado. The thing that seemed strange to her most, however, was that there was a snowy owl perched on a lamppost. She had never seen an owl at all, but in the middle of the day-she was sure-it was unlikely that one would see one awake. She went to it, surprised by its willingness to stay. She got close enough to touch it, and when she pet it, the owl tilted its head slightly as if enjoying the massage. She smiled and saw that there was a letter in its foot. She took it from him to see if it was someone's on the street. Maybe the little owl had picked it up.  
  
The envelope was made of thick parchment and the writing on it was as blue as the sky. She looked at the addressee and there was her name along with her address.  
  
"Wow, I got a letter! How'd you come up with this little guy?" she asked.  
  
The owl hooted and left. She waved goodbye and took her letter inside.  
  
"You got it! Good thing too. I wasn't going to sit and explain this to you without the help of Professor Readen. He'll explain it well. He's great friends with Dumbledore. And who else can explain what you are?"  
  
"What?" Aime asked.  
  
"Open it Aime! It's your letter. This is the school you will go to."  
  
Aime opened the letter and got excited when it said these words.  
  
Aime Larks,  
  
You have been selected, among many others, to attend Toathrilles School of Magic and Sorcery. You will attend school on September 1st. Please make your way to the Denver Airport and go to gate 1300 at 1:00 p.m. Our flying ship will be awaiting you there.  
  
You will need the following school supplies:  
  
1 wand  
  
10 sets each of black, emerald, ruby, sapphire, and amethyst colored robes  
  
1 phoenix feather quill  
  
Ink (black, and a color of the student's choice)  
  
1 of the following books.  
  
American Magic book 1 by Sane Flatsby  
  
American Magic book 2 by Sane Flatsby  
  
How to Save Yourself in Times of Deep Trouble and When Cornered Out of Using Complex Spells Volume 1 by Remus Lupin  
  
A Simple Transfiguration by Miranda Goshawk  
  
Dark Arts: Defense Against Them by Ted Gryffith  
  
1 set of simple potions supplies  
  
Please bring an owl for mail purposes-as we do not have an owlery. You may also bring-if you wish-a dog, cat, rat, or toad. Broomsticks are allowed for all students.  
  
If you have any further questions, owl me.  
  
Headmaster  
  
  
  
Professor Thom Readen  
  
"Wow! I'm a witch?"  
  
Ms. Larks smiled, "A half-witch dear."  
  
"Can we get all this stuff?"  
  
"Of course. I know just the place. Although, it'll be a surprise to see if anything's changed."  
  
"Wow, a flying ship? This'll be so cool!"  
  
"Yes, your father loved Toathrilles. He said that it's a real palace. A mansion, only bigger. Only, muggles can't see it."  
  
Aime frowned. "Muggles?"  
  
"People who can't use magic. Or at least, that's what wizards call people like me in England."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well now, we better go!"  
  
They got in their car and went halfway across town until they got to a place called, "The Leaky Cauldron". Aime had never seen it before, and apparently neither did any of the civilians walking right by.  
  
"Here it is! There is a chain of these all over the world. The Leaky Cauldron started in England, and now, everywhere they lead into allies for supplying witches and wizards with supplies."  
  
They walked in and were greeted cheerfully by strange-looking folks. A wizard with long hair and a blue moon hat greeted them with a high smile. A young witch with flowing silver hair smiled at Aime. A tall, strong young wizard with blue eyes and blue hair waved. Aime was already enjoying this.  
  
"Just taking Aime to buy her supplies. First year, you know?" Ms. Larks said.  
  
They walked to a back room and saw an empty brick wall. Before Aime walked in, her mother grabbed her arm.  
  
"Not one step until I open the wall," she said.  
  
Aime nodded. Daina Larks stepped on the floor stones in-what looked like-a random pattern. Then, Daina said, "Ah, here we are," and the wall began to move aside.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"The trick is to look at your feet," she said with a smile. Off they went to buy supplies.  
  
"First we need to go to Gringotts. They still have some of your father's money in there."  
  
"But you have money, don't you?"  
  
Ms. Larks laughed. "None of these wizards and witches take our money! They don't even know what a ten dollar bill is!"  
  
When they got to Gringotts, Aime gasped at all the short, fierce little goblins. There was one in the center of the great marble place asking if they needed help.  
  
"Do you need help?" it asked Aime.  
  
"Why yes," her mother interrupted, "I need to go down to my ex- husbands vault. He died, and we need some Gallions. I decided to get some of his savings to pay for my daughter's supplies."  
  
The goblin was less than willing to hear the Larks's life story, but he didn't mind taking them down to their vault.  
  
"This one's built differently than the one in London." Diana would say, "It is much more advanced. Portkeys are a brilliant way to get to the vaults without throwing up while taking a mine cart.  
  
They got a portkey that would take them to vault 700. Then they would just have to walk 13 vaults down to vault 713. There, they would find their money.  
  
When they got to the vault, it was opened quickly. Aime took a look inside and-seeing the contents-went nuts. "We own all this? How did this happen?"  
  
"Your father was the American Minister of Magic. He was rich. He was also quite a snob. He left us as soon as you turned one."  
  
Aime got four large bagfuls for use at school and for supplies. They left Gringotts with grins on their faces and a fabulous new world for shopping in awaiting them.  
  
Aime got her books quickly, along with a book called Quiddich Through the Ages and one called A Beginner's Guide to Flying. She thought Quiddich looked very interesting, and trying it would be fun.  
  
She left the bookshop and ran to a Quiddich Supplies Store to buy a Firebolt. Then she ran to the pet shop, her mother running behind her.  
  
"Wow, mom! Look, an eagle owl!"  
  
"Those are pests, look at this one!"  
  
Aime looked at the one her mother was holding. It was a rare albino pearl-spotted owl. It was gorgeous. Aime had to have her. She also bought an elf owl for minor messages.  
  
Aime looked at the dogs and bought a German Shepherd pup. She was a lighter German Shepherd with black-tipped ears. Aime named the pets immediately.  
  
"The albino-pearl is Vapor. The elf owl is Methrill, and the dog is Holly." she said immediately. She was looking forward to naming some animals ever since she got her letter.  
  
"Now for a wand," she said, reading her letter.  
  
"Well, Luke's Wands is a great place to get one."  
  
Aime went in. It was the one shop that was quiet. There was another first year student there and a fifth year with a broken wand. Mr. Luke, the shop owner, was helping the first-year boy. The older girl was looking at wands by herself.  
  
The boy had just gotten his wand and was now saying things like, "Expelliarmus!" He left just after making his wand emit a black smoke that began to set his hair on fire. Aime giggled and went up to the counter.  
  
"Why, hello! You must be Aime Larks. I remember your father. He was an okay man. Messed up though. Left you too and ruined his job. On a happier note, I may have a wand for you.  
  
He ran around the counter and pulled one off the shelf. It was an oak wand with the core of an eel's tail. She tried it and made a  
  
chair levitate.  
  
"Well, that was brilliant, but I don't think that's the right wand. Too stiff, not enough twang. Plus, you're too brilliant to have a wand like that. I think I have just the wand for you!" Luke said.  
  
He went into a back room and brought back a black box. It had a single black wand in it-shined and polished thoroughly.  
  
"It is made of Holly. It is a very rare wand indeed. It has two ingredients of it. I made this wand especially because I thought that the way I made it would make the owner of the wand do a larger variety of things with it. I put in a hair from a pure and perfect creature-a unicorn- and a scale from a brave but dangerous creature-a dragon. I thought you would want it.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you are meant to be a very clever, very brilliant witch. I can tell by the love and strength in your very eyes."  
  
Aime blinked hard and took up the wand.  
  
"Now give it a wave," Luke said.  
  
She did. All of a sudden, Luke started laughing.  
  
"You can already transfigure! Wow! That's a very skilled witch holding a very skilled wand, I say!"  
  
Aime smiled. She had made another wand on the counter turn into a snake. She paid for the wand and left happily.  
  
"Honey, you can already transfigure!" her mother said.  
  
"I know. Can you believe it?"  
  
Her mother smiled at her and said, "Yes."  
  
"I'll get your quill, ink, and potion supplies. You just get your robes. Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron in an hour."  
  
They separated, and Aime ran to Madam Robella's Robes. "Hello dearest. Make yourself at home," Madam Robella said.  
  
Aime looked for her sizes, and after finding all she needed, bought some shoes, dragon-hide gloves, and two hats. One hat was black, the other blue.  
  
She still had time, so she went around and shopped. She bought a wizards' chess board, a broom repair-kit, and a pair of blue night robes. Then, she returned to her mom with three and a half of the original four bags of money (plus all the things she bought). 


	3. Toathrilles and Thrills

Chapter 2 Toathrilles and Thrills  
  
After packing her things in a large black trunk, she kissed her mother goodbye.  
  
"I'll see you soon! I might come home for holidays, but even if I don't, I'll write back! Just send your letters with Methrill or Vapor!"  
  
"Okay, I'll miss you! Send me a letter as soon as you get there!" her mother called.  
  
"I love you, bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Aime walked with her trunk on a dolly. Her two owls were on top of the trunk, and Holly was walking beside her. They walked towards the nearest portkey and immediately were glad when they saw other people. There were four people there holding a piece of paper and talking. One person was a third year. One was obviously a seventh year-towering above the rest-and two were first years. She waved to them and they waved back. The two first years were twin girls. They were Asian-and very beautiful. The third year was a blond boy who didn't seem interested in them, and the seventh year was a very friendly-looking, red haired boy.  
  
"Hello, I'm Aime Larks. And you are.?" she asked.  
  
"I'm May Chong and this is April," one of the twins said. May's hair was longer, and April had green eyes, not blue ones. So Aime would be able to tell them apart-thankfully-if they became friends.  
  
"I'm Matthew. I'm head boy this year. Are you a first year? (She nodded) You look older-more sophisticated. Well, if you have questions, ask me!"  
  
The third year was leaning on a tree, one hand on the paper, ignoring Aime.  
  
"And who are you?" Aime asked politely.  
  
"How dare you ask! You should know. Everyone does. I'm Zach Duckly, already famous Quiddich player," he said in a very snobbish tone.  
  
"Well, excuse me, but I'm only a half-witch. So sorry if I don't know anyone yet. Man, what's with him?" Aime said, pointing her thumb behind her, at Zach.  
  
The girls giggled and Matthew laughed ("Man, Zach. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were shown up by a first year girl").  
  
She held her head higher and held the piece of paper. Two seconds later, the world was spinning, someone fell on her, and they were in a dog pile at the airport lobby.  
  
Some people walked by and said things like, "Kids," but no one saw them appear. They just had to find gate 1300.  
  
"Umm, aren't there only 67 gates here?" Aime whispered to May.  
  
"Yes, but if you keep going past gate 67, there's a wall that you can walk through to get to gate 1300."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
When they got to the wall, they had a hard time walking through the wall without people staring. Aime's puppy was drawing attention. Aime picked Holly up and hid her from view. Eventually, the cost was clear, and everyone was at the gate.  
  
The boat looked like an ancient pirate ship. It was black, wooden, and ultimately huge. Aime boarded with the Chong twins. They found that the ship was divided into rooms. Aime and the twins took one and sat down on a bed in a circle.  
  
Just then, a boy with emerald green hair came in and asked if he could share the room. The girls agreed. Happily, they all bonded quickly.  
  
"Our parents don't have enough money to get us more than an owl each, let alone a broom," May was saying. Already, Aime noticed May was the more talkative one. "They are immigrants. They can barely speak English, let alone buy a broom."  
  
"Well, these are my owls, Methrill and Vapor. And here's Holly, my dog," Aime said.  
  
They all were pleased with Aime's pets.  
  
"Do you have a broom?" asked the boy (who's name was Eric).  
  
"Oh, yes, a Firebolt."  
  
"Wow! That's the best one so far. I have a Nimbus 2000.third best."  
  
"Cool, Eric!" the girls said.  
  
Aime met Eric's owl, Bust, and the Chong twins' owls, Sep and Nov.  
  
"So the nine of us will be friends forever, right?" asked May.  
  
"Sure thing May, but Eric?" said Aime.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Be ready to be creamed when we play Quiddich."  
  
Matthew, the head boy, came in an hour later to tell them to change into black robes. They took turns changing and doing their hair. When the girls took about five hours on their hair, Eric was getting ready to sleep.  
  
"Nice touch with the hat, Aime!" April said.  
  
"Thanks April."  
  
Aime looked at herself. She was thin, average height, and quite pretty. She had medium long hair and long eyelashes. She was as smart as she was pretty, and she couldn't wait to see the school.  
  
"There it is!" May shouted.  
  
They all went to the side of the room and saw a mansion-over 20 stories high and over a mile across-towering above a field. Greenhouses were located along one side of the place. There were tree towers that extended higher than the rest of the building. Aime was in love already.  
  
Aime put on her new shoes and packed up her things. She got Holly on a leash and put the owls in cages. Their things-and pets-would be taken to their rooms while they were at their meal.  
  
Aime was hungry. She followed the others out of the room and got ready to leave the wonderful flying ship. She didn't want to leave, but she had a feeling that Toathrilles would be much better than the flying ship.  
  
They walked onto the grounds when the ship landed. May spoke up now, "I've heard they have sort of teams.you get chosen by the head boy and girl from each team, and they are like your family."  
  
Aime wanted to see these "families" and she definitely wanted to be together with the twins and Eric.  
  
When they entered the palace, Aime saw the third year snob named Zach hanging out with some other kids-second and first years. They looked as annoying as him.  
  
They entered a large dining room. It was split into thirds, but there were several tables. The tables in the middle had red sparks flying above their tables. There were red flames from the candles, and the drinks in the glasses were red. The right had blue, and the left had green. These must be the houses.  
  
The older students sat down, but the first years were asked to go to the front of the room.  
  
An old wizard stood up and said, "Please be seated in your appropriate houses. May all first years stand up here, and all head students please stand up where they are."  
  
Everyone did as they were told.  
  
"We will have the head boys and girls pick students one-by-one. The students from the Ice Dragon team may pick first."  
  
Clearly, the "Ice Dragons" were blue. The blue head boy and girl were deciding quickly.  
  
"The fourth student in line. The girl with the black hair." the head girl said, and pointed to Aime. "Matthew tells me you're Aime Larks?"  
  
"Yes," Aime replied.  
  
Groans were filling the room from the left, along with clapping from the blue side. Apparently, everyone wanted her. She smiled and walked over to an empty table after saying thank you to the head boy (Matthew) and girl (named Lian).  
  
The red team picked next. The old man, Professor Readen, called them the Fire Elementals. They picked a strong boy named Derfect.  
  
When the green house picked next, (this team full of many annoying people) Aime thought she heard the head girl say "the twins". Luckily, there were other twins in the group, and two greasy-haired boys joined the "Poison Serpents".  
  
Aime loved the ceremony. She was relieved to see that her friends were all on the Dragons' team. She even recognized one boy for being the one who was setting his hair on fire at Luke's Wands. She waved at him and he waved back. Things were going all right!  
  
Professor Readen stood up for one last time and announced that an unusual number of students were allowed into the school that year. There was a student who was not picked. For a subtraction of 5 points from the team's total score (the team with the most points won the house cup at the end of the year), they could have the extra kid. He was a short kid with a pale face and brown hair. He was wearing rugged robes, and he had a tattered old hat.  
  
At the sight of this boy and the hesitation to include him in a group, Aime raised her hand.  
  
Professor Readen was surprised at the sight of her hand, but he smiled all the same. "Yes Miss Larks?"  
  
"Professor, could I talk to my team's head boy and girl for a moment?"  
  
"Sure," he said.  
  
Aime got up and walked to Matthew and Lian.  
  
"Why don't we get him?" asked Aime.  
  
"Well," Lian began.  
  
"Please? Trust me, he looks all right. he might be good enough to get us some points back! And, I mean.all this hesitation for a bunch of tattered robes!"  
  
They got the message. They raised their hands and said, "We'll take him!" at the same time. Aime was overwhelmed for warmth. She hugged Matthew and sat down again.  
  
Professor Readen smiled and said, "For standing up for someone when no one else will, I give the Dragons 15 points." waved his hands and signaled for the feast to begin. Everyone started eating.  
  
"I told you!" Aime told Matt. She walked back to her seat and smiled at everyone.  
  
"C-can I sit here?" asked the boy in tattered robes.  
  
"If you wish. I don't mind," said Aime.  
  
"Thanks for that. I really didn't like being the last one picked. You were the first! That usually means good things. They probably know how smart you are or something. I mean, I know."  
  
"How do you know I'm smart?"  
  
The boy shrugged and said, "rumors."  
  
Aime smiled and said, "Parenthetically, what's your name?"  
  
He smiled back and said, "James. My name is James." 


	4. United

Chapter 3 United  
  
Aime never had so many friends. For once she had four close friends and some older ones too. When she finished the feast, she went up with Matt and Lian to their tower along with the other first years.  
  
"Matt, what are the qualifications for Quiddich?" Aime asked.  
  
"Well, you must be 11. If you are a very young first year, you can't play.school rule, you know? But, if you are old enough, you can always try out. Currently, the Dragons need a Chaser and a Keeper. Why, you interested?"  
  
"Yeah, can I try out?"  
  
"Sure, just ask Sean. He's a fifth year-our team captain."  
  
She smiled, "Sure thing."  
  
That night, she unpacked and read Quiddich tips. She never was good at muggle sports, but this was different. She was ready to try out when the time came. She asked Sean when tryouts were, and they were in one week. There was plenty of time to practice on Saturday.  
  
The next morning, Aime got her book bag filled with parchment and ink. She put her Transfiguration book in it along with a few others. Her first class was with her head of house, Professor Gorner. It was Transfiguration class. She couldn't wait.  
  
When she walked into the class, she sat down. Above the teacher's desk were letters that spelled:  
  
Think of an animal and get ready to transfigure.  
  
Aime smiled and chose an animal: an elf owl. She would turn whatever they were transfiguring into an elf owl.  
  
Professor Gorner came in and looked around at all the thinking students. Aime got out her wand and looked at Professor Gorner; she tried to show the teacher that she could do it.  
  
"Silence!" Gorner shouted, "Now, I will ask you all to turn this feather into whatever animal you are thinking of. I know this is an extremely difficult subject for first years; however, I would like to see how close you can get. Think of it as a benchmark test. Who would like to go first?"  
  
Everyone slumped into their seat and avoided the Professor's eyes. Everyone except Aime. She sat up and raised her hand high. She could do this.  
  
"Miss Larks, I believe?"  
  
"Yes Madam."  
  
"Well, come on and show us. What animal are you thinking of?"  
  
"An elf owl," Aime said.  
  
"Very tricky for a first year. Let's see how you do."  
  
Aime thought hard of the elf owl she knew. She could do this.  
  
"Elvin Owl Transfiguria!"  
  
The feather morphed quickly into a beautiful elf owl. It was quite gorgeous, and Mrs. Gorner gasped at how effective her spell was.  
  
"50 points to the Dragons! Oh my, what has happened to all the students like you Larks?"  
  
Aime smiled, put her prized wand in its case, and sat back down. Everyone stared at her. She glanced around at the many eyes and suddenly looked down. People started raising their hands after Aime's spectacular show, but all of them were turned down for having very strange transfigurations. One boy made a piranha that looked remarkably-like a feather. He had to go to the hospital wing after that.  
  
When class was over, a bell was magically magnified to ring through the entire school. Gorner spoke up.  
  
"No homework! Please try to read over your books on animal transfiguring!" then she said, "Oh, and Miss Aime Larks, please speak with me a moment."  
  
"Go on without me guys. Tell Professor Miller sorry for being late."  
  
"Okay Aime, and good luck!" they called back.  
  
"Aime, did you know you could transfigure already?" Professor Gorner asked.  
  
"Well, I have only done it once before.at Luke's Wand shop. I think it's just the wand."  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
Aime handed her the wand.  
  
"Two cores, eh? That isn't all that's done this. I've seen these before. Not this quality, but I've seen a wand like this. The student couldn't turn a bologna sandwich into a turkey sandwich. It was pathetic. No, I believe you are the reason for this magic. I think you are special Aime. I've never seen another first year successfully transfigure on their first day of school."  
  
"Thanks Professor," Aime said.  
  
"It's all you Miss Larks."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, see you next Monday Miss Larks."  
  
"You too, Professor,"  
  
Aime left in a great mood. She had transfigured on her first day of school. Gorner kept the owl and said that if Aime made any more, they could make a school owlery. Aime was delighted.  
  
Aime went to Charms with her head held high. She gave Mr. Miller a note from Professor Gorner stating that she had been late for a very good reason. Then, she sat in her seat. She wanted to see how much she could do, so she volunteered for this benchmark too.  
  
"Today," said the professor, "we will be learning how to levitate things. It should be quite simple, however, I will give you a chance, without my help, to try. That is, if you know the proper spell."  
  
Aime read up on this on the boat, so it should be quite simple. Miller asked for volunteers, and everyone pointed at Aime saying things like, "Aime can!" and, "Larks is awesome!"  
  
Aime stood up, went to the teacher's desk, and looked at the feather she was supposed to levitate. She thought hard, "swish-flicked" her wand, and said, "Wingardium leviosa!"  
  
To her surprise, but more to the surprise of the class and the professor, the feather went into the air. The quicker she moved her wand, the quicker the feather levitated with it. She was so happy that she made the feather fly around May and April before finally putting it back on Miller's desk.  
  
"Aime! 50 points to the Dragons! That was great!"  
  
"Thanks Professor," she replied. She sat down, confused and cheerful at the same time.  
  
"Well, can anyone else try?" he asked.  
  
Everyone who tried failed, and Aime was asked again to demonstrate. Afterwards, she was asked-yet again-to stay after class.  
  
"Aime, you weren't held back or anything, were you?" Miller asked.  
  
"Why, no! This is my first year. I only found out I was half-witch a few days ago!"  
  
"Okay, well, you show some odd signs. It's like you don't need teaching almost. I think that you should consider asking Professor Readen about this. I know I will. Do some reading.maybe we'll know how this can be. This is the first year-usually I only do the benchmark to show how difficult charms are."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now, go to lunch. I'm sure your friends will like to congratulate you for getting 100 points today."  
  
"How'd you know about my 50 points for Transfiguration?"  
  
"Just a hunch," he said with a smile.  
  
Aime went to lunch. When she opened the doors to the Dining Hall, a loud sound met her ears. She was confused at first, but then she saw that the Dragons were all standing.cheering for her. She smiled and sat down at her table-the one she sat at last night.  
  
"Great job Larks!"  
  
"Awesome 100 points Aime!"  
  
People were yelling thanks to her all during lunch. Professor Readen laughed when Matthew and Lian shook hands with her almost solemnly. The twins laughed when Eric imitated them.  
  
Aime went straight to work on studying after lunch. They had no class after lunch on Mondays, so she went to the Dragon tower. She loved it there. There were rooms for storage, broomsticks, really anything. They had a lobby, and Aime, the twins, and a girl named Violette had the dorm at the top of the tower to themselves.  
  
After studying for an hour, (the twins said, "No homework! That means zero, zip, ka-put!") she went to the broom closet to get her firebolt.  
  
There were two Quiddich fields. Since no one held try-outs yet, they were both open. Aime chose one and got out the quaffle. She said, "up," to her broom, and it flew up immediately. Then, she mounted and took the quaffle into the air.  
  
She loved to fly. It was a sort of freedom she never felt before. It was like learning how to swim, only you were faster, more free. She threw a couple goals and never missed. Then she did some flips and spins to get the kinks out of her broom. She decided to try a couple dives and did them well.  
  
After a while, she tried to be a beater. She was less effective as a beater, but she enjoyed it all the same. She chose a place to hit the bludger towards and hit that spot every time.  
  
Then she tried seeker. She enjoyed this position too. It was very fun, but needed plenty of patience.  
  
She hexed the quaffle to throw itself towards the goal so she could practice being keeper too. Aime would settle for any position, since she turned out liking them all. It was an easy choice though. She wanted to be a chaser.  
  
She put her things up and got ready for dinner. It would be a long time before the weekend. She hoped it would come soon. She wanted to try out now, before she got nervous.  
  
At dinner, Eric didn't show up. Aime got worried about the boy with the emerald hair, but didn't bother looking for him. Hopefully he was just lost. He would ask someone how to get to the Dining Hall and find his way back. She hoped he could.  
  
Eric wasn't in the Dragon lobby. He wasn't in his dorm, and he certainly wasn't in class. The twins told Aime to try the hospital wing, so Aime decided to. It may be serious.  
  
When she got there, Nurse Johnson was very annoyed. She told Aime that it simply wasn't the time to be wondering the hallways at night. Aime asked about Eric, but he wasn't there.  
  
Then she heard a muffled yell. She tried to find out where it came from, but she was confused as to where it was. She could have only heard an echo. She chose to go down a long, crooked hallway. She seemed to be getting closer to the screaming person, but then again, she could be getting closer to the echo. She went anyway, and saw an ogre standing over Eric. It was 12 feet tall with a massive mouth and a lot of teeth.  
  
"Aime, help!" Eric yelled.  
  
He was on his back with his wand out in front of him. The problem was that they really hadn't learned much in the one day at Toethrilles. They hadn't even had a Defense Against the Dark Arts class yet.  
  
"Eric, crawl back as far away from it as possible!"  
  
Eric did as he was told. He was very quick for a kid as tall as him. As soon as he was two yards away, Aime did what she had done earlier, only this was much harder.  
  
The ogre started to go towards her. She was trying to think, but then she felt a large ogre hand grab her. She could hardly breathe. Her sides ached with the force the monster put on her. She took her wand and pointed it at him.  
  
Aime thought about a little elf owl. She concentrated on it, on making Eric live. She shouted at the top of her lungs, "ELVIN OWL TRANSFIGURIA!"  
  
The ogre slowly turned into a small elf owl. She was worried about taking away the wand before the transfiguration was complete, so she kept it pointed at the ogre/owl until she was sure that everything was okay. But as soon as the thing lost his grip, she fell with a loud crunch coming from her leg. Soon, a little owl flew around their heads and hooted a song. Eric ran to Aime and helped her stand.  
  
"Aime, you-you saved me!"  
  
"Eric, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you!"  
  
Aime sighed, "How did that thing get in the palace?"  
  
Eric explained. He was outside on the field-near the forest-when he heard something erupt from the trees. An ogre ran towards him, so he ran as fast as possible to the mansion. Then, it found a way in and caught up to him. Aime was scared. Why would an ogre risk daylight to see Eric? To hurt him? Aime decided to get to the hospital wing-both of them needed to explain to Readen what happened too.  
  
At the hospital wing, Nurse Johnson took Aime and put her in bed at once. Eric just needed a potion to keep his muscles relaxed. Aime had to take a potion to mend bones and keep off her leg for a day.  
  
"A day? What about classes?" Aime asked.  
  
"Oh, well, we can give you a wheelchair. You know, the kinds muggles use? You wouldn't mind that would you?"  
  
"That would be great," Aime said.  
  
The next day, Aime woke early to get her things. She got in a wheelchair and went to her tower to get her things for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
When she got to the Dragon Lobby, everyone cheered. Apparently, the whole school knew about what had happened with her and Eric. The only thing she regret about it was the fact that she needed a good leg to do well in Quiddich. The students let her get her stuff, and told her to wear blue robes today to show spirit-as every other Dragon was. Most of the time, she wore black robes, but today she put on her blue robes and hat like everyone. She was in a great mood, and nothing could diminish it.  
  
When she went to breakfast, everyone gave her a round of applause and she got another 50 points for saving a life. She shined with happiness at the prospect of getting 150 points in one day. She already fit in.  
  
Defense against the dark arts was actually fun. They practiced a slowing spell. Aime was by far the best, but Professor Laster didn't care. She just went on and on about how Aime needed to work on it like everyone else. Laster was head of the Serpant's house.  
  
After that, they got homework. It was a page essay about slowing spells. Aime finished it right away and set off for the Quiddich field.  
  
Her leg was healed ahead of time, and Aime wasn't going to keep pressure off it for nothing. She wanted it strong before the weekend.  
  
She mounted her firebolt and felt the wind through her hair. It was a great feeling. She was about to do a flip when she saw Zach Duckly walking up the field.  
  
Aime lowered to the ground, "What do you want? I was here first."  
  
"I am training. There's plenty of room for both of us."  
  
"Oh please, you just want to show that you are better than me. You want to try and show off! Well try if you must!"  
  
"You're right! You half-blood! You're all the same! Those points shouldn't have been given to you just 'cause you're a-a-"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A RAVEN, OKAY?" and he pointed his wand at Aime to hex her.  
  
Aime was too quick for him. She got her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
His wand burst out of his hand and Aime flew to it to grab it. He got on his broom and said, "Give me my wand back!"  
  
"Here, catch!" She threw it through one of the opposite end's goal post. He stared at her and slowly steered off to get it-looking at her the entire way. Aime left and went to ask the twins something important-what was a "Raven"?  
  
When she got to the Dragon's tower, she sat in a chair near May and April. Eric came up and sat down too. James came around the corner to hear what was up.  
  
"Hey you guys. Uh, do any of you know what a Raven is?"  
  
May gasped, and April looked worried. Eric spoke, "It's a type of person who has total power. Everyone hates Ravens. Ravens are the strongest Wizards and Witches in the world. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because Duckly called me one."  
  
"What?" James said.  
  
"Just what I told you. He called me a Raven. But, I'm not powerful and I'm not exactly hated-am I? I'm the opposite."  
  
"No, you aren't the opposite. You are a Raven, and I know it. You may think you aren't, but you are a Raven," said a voice in a corner.  
  
Aime looked up. Professor Readen was there, looking at them all solemnly.  
  
"Please, professor, no. I'm not-a-a-Raven. I'm a decent person! I'm not even powerful!"  
  
"If I do recall, I seem to remember that a single student transfigured-and levitated-a feather yesterday. On top of that, she single-handedly took out an ogre."  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"And she didn't have a single thing taught to her yet either!" Readen added.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Miss Larks, I suggest you do what you do best, and learn. You are half Raven. Your father was a Raven. Your Grandparents were Ravens. And it doesn't stop there. Trust me, you are as Raven as I am Human. And I can assure you, I'm human."  
  
Aime was a little worried. For some reason this bit of information scared her. It proved that there were unknown things in the world. She went to bed early, but woke up constantly. Finally she drifted off to sleep.  
  
She dreamed that she was a huge raven-a huge bird. She was enormous. Every time someone walked by, she pecked them and stepped on them. She was powerful. Then her father came to her and used his wand to turn her into an elf owl. Then she woke up. 


	5. The Portkey

Chapter 4 The Portkey  
  
By the time Quiddich tryouts came, she was ready. She got her broom, wore blue robes, and put on Quiddich equipment that she had bought at the Leaky Cauldron. She was ready. She knew she was.  
  
When she got to the field, only five players were on the team. Two seventh years had left. Both were chasers.  
  
"Aime, you're first. We're going to have you try and shoot a few times. Just try and do your best to score," said Sara Jones. She was the captain and keeper for the team.  
  
"Okay, thanks Sara."  
  
Aime mounted her broom with the quaffle and easily scored all her shots even while the keeper was guarding the goal posts.  
  
"Wow, Aime! Nice job. After killing an ogre, that was simple, right?"  
  
"I didn't exactly kill it. I just-turned it into an owl."  
  
"Same thing, Aime. Jeff, you're next." She pointed to a tall fifth year boy.  
  
Jeff turned out to miss two shots. Aime was in the lead. By the end of the tryouts, Aime was top scorer and she was so happy, she couldn't believe it.  
  
But something made her think about Ravens. What were they? Why were they thought of as worthless? And how did Duckly know she was one?  
  
"Well, Aime, you're in! You're our new chaser. We will meet when I tell you. Let me make a schedule for practices. Oh, we are so going to win this year!" Sara said.  
  
Aime went up to the dorms to tell the Chong twins about her good fortune. She was the new chaser!  
  
Eric and James were in the lobby. Aime went to tell them the good news.  
  
"Aime, you did it? That's awesome!" Eric said.  
  
"Wow, not many first years make it on the team. I've heard that in England, it's very hard to become a player as a first year. Harry Potter was a first year seeker."  
  
"Yeah, I've heard of him. He's in so many books. And to think how he's actually escaped Voldemort four times! I've heard he's a fifth year at Hogwarts now," Aime said.  
  
"You just found out you're a witch a few weeks ago and you already know about Harry Potter?" May asked.  
  
"Of course! Everyone does! Let me get my hat, and we can go to lunch," Aime said.  
  
"Sure thing, Aime."  
  
Aime went upstairs. May and April followed to get their wands. But then, Aime saw something.  
  
"My hat, where's my hat?"  
  
"Aime, no one comes in here except first year girls."  
  
"Well Violette didn't steal it, did she?"  
  
"She isn't the type. She's like April here, never even talking," May said.  
  
"Well someone took it. This place is a mess! Someone really wanted my hat."  
  
There were pieces of parchment on the floor. May's ink had been spilled all over her nightstand. Aime's robes were out of order, and her black hat was on its side.  
  
"We'll find it. Or you can use a summoning spell."  
  
"No, I don't know the proper words. Plus, I don't want to summon my hat when anyone could catch it and hold onto it. My spell would be intercepted. Either that or it would run into a door. I'll just ask around."  
  
They went to lunch, but Professor Readen wasn't there. Aime didn't know why, but it didn't seem to be a good time to have the professor away during lunch. She was edgy all through the rest of the day. They played wizard's chess, but Aime kept thinking about who took her hat. Sure, it wasn't like the world would end if she didn't have her hat, but something seemed wrong with this picture.  
  
When Aime was going down the stairs, she saw her hat. It was lying in the middle of a hallway. Aime kneeled beside it and picked it up.  
  
The world was spinning around her. She felt like she was being pulled forward. When she stopped spinning, she fell on her back and nearly blacked out. Her hat was a portkey.  
  
When she got back up, she was in a swamp. Her robes were clinging to her legs. She felt heavy with all the water in her clothes. She walked to a tree and leaned on it for support.  
  
Where was she? How would she get back to school?  
  
Then she heard a voice-a terrible cold voice. She turned around to see a man with snake-like eyes peering at her. She was stunned.  
  
"What did you say?" Aime asked.  
  
"How did you do the things you've done?"  
  
"I-I don't know. Who are you.you seem familiar."  
  
"I am the greatest sorcerer in the world-greater than Salazar Slytherin himself!"  
  
"You-your Voldemort! What do you want with me?" Aime asked.  
  
"You fear not my name. How brave of you. Well, you are going to help me get Harry Potter. You will help me."  
  
"What? No! I won't help the worst wizard in the world!"  
  
"As I see it, you have no choice."  
  
"But, why me?"  
  
"Because, you are the only person in the world who has succeeded in performing a spell without teaching. You are powerful, Larks. Too powerful. So, I will give you a choice. You may die here, now, or you may give me Harry Potter. Then, you will live. But, it ends here. Die-or give me Potter?" Voldemort said.  
  
"Neither!" Aime yelled. She took her wand and yelled, "EXPELLIO!"  
  
Voldemort was thrown back into a tree. Aime was running. She ran behind a tree, thought hard, and was ready. Voldemort would most likely curse her- yell, "CRUCIO," and torture her. She had to hurry, but she didn't know how quickly a first year could apparate. It may take minutes. She thought hard and then cast her spell.  
  
"Apparacio Toethrilles!" She yelled.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Aime gritted her teeth through the immense pain of the unforgivable curse. She tried to concentrate, but it was taking too long to apperate. Any moment, Voldemort would have his wand against her, ready to kill her. She finally disapperated and apperated far from the swamp-at Toethrilles.  
  
"Ahhh!" She was screaming.  
  
Other people saw he and ran towards her. Among them was James.  
  
"She's been hit with an unforgivable curse! Someone get Readen!"  
  
"I'm already here. James, get Aime to the nurse. I'll be there soon. Tell Nurse Johnson that I want to speak with Aime. I don't want to talk to a girl having dreamless sleep."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
James picked up Aime and carried her to the nurse. He met the twins and Eric in a hallway, and together, they brought her to the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh, my! An unforgivable curse? She's in horrible condition. Lie her down. I'll prepare a potion."  
  
"Nurse, Readen wants to talk to her first."  
  
"Well, I expected that. Just help her into a bed."  
  
"Voldemort." Aime muttered.  
  
"It was You-Know-Who?" asked May.  
  
April gasped.  
  
Eric spoke up now. He brushed his green hair back and said, "Aime, what happened?"  
  
"Readen will-want to hear."  
  
Just then, Readen burst into the hospital wing. He looked worried.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Aime sat up as best she could and began, "My hat was a-a portkey. I picked it up and was in a swamp.Voldemort told me he wanted Harry Potter. He was going to kill me if I didn't help him get Harry. He said I was too powerful and.I hit him with a curse. I hid, and he used an unforgivable curse on me as I apperated here."  
  
"You apperated?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You need rest. I will inform the Ministry what has happened. Pamela, please give Aime a dreamless sleep potion."  
  
Nurse Johnson nodded and got to work.  
  
"Aime, I-" Eric began.  
  
"She needs rest. Come back tomorrow to see her," Nurse Johnson said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Guys, bring parchment and Vapor. I need to send an owl tomorrow."  
  
They said bye and left Aime to sleep. She didn't have any dreams, to her joy. 


	6. Harry Potter

Chapter 5 Harry Potter  
  
When the group came in with Aime's owl, she began to write a letter to Harry Potter. She wanted to tell him a few things, and she knew he would want to know them.  
  
She gave the letter to Vapor and told him to hurry to Harry Potter. Then, she got up, thanked the nurse, and went to get dressed.  
  
Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts. He got dressed and was glad the first week was over. It was the second Saturday of the year. He got his Firebolt to go practice.  
  
He went outside to the field, not hungry for breakfast. Hermione saw him walking outside and followed him.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione?"  
  
"All right?"  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"All right. So are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need some fresh air."  
  
"Well, just remember what Hagrid said. What will come will come."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
  
"Look, Harry! An owl! Must not have seen you at breakfast."  
  
The owl was white and pearly. It had light brown spots on it. Its tail was shaped like an ice cream cone, and it looked very friendly.  
  
"Hello, little guy," Hermione said to the owl.  
  
Ron was running down the steps of Hogwarts, trying to catch up to them. They walked toward the lake.  
  
"Harry, the letter's to you."  
  
"I don't want it."  
  
"Harry! Come on, it was a long time ago."  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
The letter was written in blue ink. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
My name is Aime Larks. I'm a first year at Toethrilles School. I have to tell you something, and I hope you are okay long enough to get this letter.  
  
I lost my hat yesterday, and I found it in a hallway. I picked it up and it was actually a portkey. I was transported to a swamp. Voldemort was there! He told me that he wanted me to get you for some reason-or he'd kill me. Well, I wasn't about to help him or die, so I simply used a curse on him (don't worry, a legal one) and apperated out of there. He used an unforgivable curse on me, but I'm okay.  
  
Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Voldemort is after you still. I hope you're doing all right, and I hope you write me back. Thanks so much.  
  
Aime Larks  
  
PS-Send your reply with Vapor  
  
"A first year girl? She did all that?" Hermione said.  
  
"Seems that way," said Ron. He had caught up and was looking over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"She escaped You-Know-Who," Hermione said.  
  
"She apperated!" Ron said.  
  
"She stood up to Voldemort," Harry said.  
  
They all stood there for a second. Harry took Vapor up to his dorm where he wrote Aime Larks back.  
  
"There. Now take this back to her," Harry said, giving the letter to Vapor.  
  
Vapor flew off with the letter in his claws. Then, Harry went to the Common Room to work on his homework.  
  
Aime went to Transfiguration on Monday. Professor Gorner was happy to see her. She had Aime do a few demonstrations, and gave the class an easy assignment for homework.  
  
That Monday, they had tons of Charms homework from Professor Miller. He wanted an essay on why levitating charms were useful for the average wizard or witch. Aime finished that night. She had a feeling that Defense Against the Dark Arts was going to be a lot of work tomorrow.  
  
On Monday, Aime got a reply from Harry.  
  
Dear Aime,  
  
You can do all that? I mean, we've only been in school for two weeks! And how did you apperate? I've heard from my friend Hermione that you need to get a license to apperate. Apparently it's easy to mess up. How did you do it with little more than a weeks worth of training? Anyway, I'll be on the lookout for Voldemort. You do the same. Oh, and why did he want you to get me? Why not someone else? I sent my reply with Vapor. Nice owl, by the way. I have a snowy owl called Hedwig. Anyway, I'll wait for your reply. Thanks for the warning. Harry  
  
"Wow, he's nice! I better write back. Anyone got a quill?" Aime asked.  
  
"Here, I have mine," April said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Tell him how you're a Raven. He'll understand. I've heard he's really nice."  
  
"Well I can't explain my apperating any other way, can I? I guess I have to tell him."  
  
"Well, last year the Daily Prophet wrote about him being friends with a nice half-giant, so he seems really nice."  
  
Aime wrote her letter and decided to send April's owl instead. Vapor looked tired.  
  
When they got to the girls' dorm, they gave Nov the letter. As soon as the girls gave it to him, he was off.  
  
The week dragged by, and the girls were bombarded with homework. On Wednesday, they got History of Magic homework. On Thursday, they got Herbology homework. On Friday, they had to make a potion before next week that would turn its drinker to stone. Aime finished her homework on Saturday, just before Quiddich practice.  
  
On the field, Aime got her broom and went to see Sean, the Captain. Sara Jones was the only other person there.  
  
"Hey Sean. Who's the first team we play?" Aime asked.  
  
"That'd be the Elementals. They're one tough team though. Aime, you gotta be careful. These guys are tough."  
  
"Don't worry Captain! I can score from the other end of the field!"  
  
"Okay, we'll just have to see that when everyone else gets here for practice."  
  
"That's a can-do captain," Aime said, smiling.  
  
The other players came. There was a new sixth year for keeper. He was slim and fast on a broom. Over-all, he was a perfect keeper. His name was Gregory Feldspar.  
  
The beaters were Sara Jones and Sean Nicholson. The seeker was Will Patterson, and the other chasers on the team were fourth year twins named Thom and Yorke. They were tall and strong. Aime hoped she could score half as much as they could.  
  
They practiced for an hour, and that hour flew by. Everyone had a good time. Thom and Yorke were good at keeping the bludgers away from the seeker, Will. Aime practiced throwing the quaffle far, and the others practiced skillful moves.  
  
That night, Aime wrote her mother.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
It's the most wonderful place here. I've been called a Raven, whatever that is. I'll inform you on it later. Anyway, I've gotten a letter from Harry Potter! He seems great. Oh, and I've used a few portkeys and such. I can already transfigure and levitate too. Oh, and I can apperate! I am so glad I came here! I'll see you soon. Love you lots. Write back with Methrill! Love, Aime  
  
She gave the letter to Methrill and sent it off through the night. Then she fed Holly and put the puppy in her bed. Aime sat by the window for a while. What was going on now? With Harry and his life? She hoped to hear from him soon. It made her feel as if she had a connection with the books she read so much.  
  
The next day, she was very hesitant to get up. She lay in bed looking at the top of her four-poster. Eventually, May came in and opened the curtains.  
  
"Wake up! It's lunch time, what's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm going to the library," Aime said.  
  
Aime dressed in red robes and went to the library. She took Vapor in case she needed him. Then, she got books out-mostly of Hogwarts. Among them was Hogwarts, a History. She read through the book quickly, but she wasn't satisfied. She looked at all the books she could until she found information on Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was betrayed by Sirius Black, his Godfather. He was the Potters' secret keeper, and Black turned him over to The Dark Lord. Sirius was put in Azkaban for betrayal and killing many innocent muggles. He also killed young Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Voldemort was destroyed by Harry because of the Love his mother gave him before she died.  
  
©Newt Scamander 1995  
  
So it wasn't even updated, Aime thought. She decided to ask Harry about his life. He was famous, and fame is distorted by the media constantly.even wizard media. So, Aime wrote another owl.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Oh, I didn't even know I could Apperate. To my surprise, I hardly need teaching! It's amazing. I'll tell you about that later. As to why Voldemort wanted me, I have no idea.  
  
I also would like to know about you. Did Sirius Black really betray you? It doesn't sound like something your godfather would do. Who's Peter Pettigrew? And, why is it that people thought Voldemort was destroyed when he's still well now? Sorry, I haven't been keeping with wizard news. Anyway, is Black still in Azkaban? I've heard it's a horrible place. Not even a murderer should be held there.  
  
Tell me about your friends. I think you mentioned a girl named Hermione. Is she nice? I have a few friends. Like, the Chong twins are fantastic. Eric has green hair. He's a great guy. Oh, and James is cool. People don't like him because he's poor, but he's really nice. So tell me about Hermione. I'd love to hear from you all.  
  
Maybe I can see you over break! Sorry if I'm rushing things, but I'd love to know you. Not because you're famous. I'm sure you hate people gawking at your scar everywhere you go. I just have heard you're really nice, and I'd like to see Hogwarts. See you soon. Love, Aime  
  
She reread the letter, decided it was nice, and gave it to Vapor.  
  
"Take this to Harry, you here? I don't want to hear you whining."  
  
Vapor nipped at her hand.  
  
"I know this is your second long trip already. I'm sorry! Would you rather I send Methrill?"  
  
Vapor looked away and acted very stubborn. Aime coaxed her to fly, and Vapor took off.  
  
"You hurry back!" she called, looking out the library window.  
  
Aime walked back to her tower and went to sleep. She couldn't wait until break. 


End file.
